Kick Oneshots
by jackxxxkimlover
Summary: Just a bunch of kick one-shots, from embarrassing to possessive all of these share one thing, KICK. please read and give a chance
1. You're mine

**Hey guys so this will just be a bunch of Kickin it one-shots. So some of these will get to rated M, maybe but for now they will be rated T. I really hope you enjoy and yeah, also it will make my day if you hit that follow button or leave a review, want to make my week? Do both!**

Kim POV

I was currently furious with my boyfriend, Jack Brewer. Ugh I can't stand that boy sometimes. He thinks he's so good with that long brown shiny hair that always flips in that perfect way, and that signature smirk he has showing off his perfect teeth while practically making me fall to my knees. Stupid toned body, and tanned skin.

I walk into the dojo and pity the poor dummy that I'm going to be kicking.

5 hours earlier

Jack and I were walking down the hall, hand in hand when he stopped at his locker. That's when Donna Tobin with her perfect hair, and body, and everything walked up. Like usual she looked perfect, she walked right up to Jack and pushed out her chest, making her bigger-then-mine boobs look bigger. I couldn't help the jealousy that went searing through my blood. Oh well at least I had Jack, the one thing she wanted but I'd never give up.

Anyway back to the present she pushed her chest out and Jack just smiled. What? I was expecting him to say lightly he didn't like her.

"Hey donna what's up?" he asked. She smiled showing off her white, perfect teeth, again better than mine.

"Oh nothing, hey Kimberly" she said, I knew she meant it hatefully even though she said it in a nice enough voice. She also knew I hated that name. She played with the hem of her tight white Abercrombie shirt that just made her already tan skin look better. I was always tanning, but she beat me there too. She had even darker skin, she beat me at everything.

"So I was thinking about coming to the dojo sometime, I mean you would look pretty good doing karate", she said while winking one of her big eyes. Again better than mine, like everything else.

"Yeah that would be nice", he said smiling, and I just stood there open mouthed. She smiled a bright smile and winked. By now I just looked down at my books, knowing Jack, my boyfriend wouldn't notice. He was way too busy staring at the goddess of beauty.

She put her hands on her hips, helping to show she had a huge difference between her waist line and her hips. She was curvy in all the right places, probably from some amazing workout while I was just a little curvy. She had perfect brown, shiny hair, while mine was a boring blonde. She had blue sparkling eyes while mine were a dull brown. Everything she did beat me, and I mean everything.

When I was eight I brought in this doll that was really special to me. She was one of those look alike dolls so she had my blonde hair, and brown eyes. Everyone in the class loved her and I actually felt kind of special. That is until the next week Donna brought in her own personalized doll, except this one had its own car that could drive around the room. This had the boys and the girls' attention, while I only had had the girls. On the way back to her seat she whispered "not so special now are we Kimmy", I just looked down at my desk for the rest of class.

On the playground when I was nine, I had my hair in this side French braid. This was like rare at this age. I guess Donna didn't like it because as I was walking around on the play set, she pushed me off the little rock climbing wall. I fell onto the mulch and got a cut on my face, arms, and most importantly my hair was a mess. To get the mulch out of it I had to take out the braid, and it made my hair boring again. The next day on the playground Donna came in with her hair in a perfect French braid, with a bow clipped in the back. "Wow Kim your hair looks boring", she said. Everyone looked at me and laughed, while I just ran off and cried, the only person comforting me was Grace. Julie didn't live here yet.

When I was ten I had this huge crush on this guy named Cody. He had short blonde hair, and green eyes. We started going out and after a week I caught them making out.

When I was 12 she threw her lunch at me. The worst part, it was on picture day. I never even got a picture done that year.

Donna always made my life horrible, and she was doing it again. She was going to take Jack. I couldn't really blame him for wanting Donna, she was me times ten plus some. After they finished talking, Donna walked away.

I guess Jack finally paid some attention to me. "Hey Kim what's wrong sweetie", oh he did not just say that. I could already feel the tears blurring my vision.

"I don't know why don't you ask Donna?" I suggested. Before I could see his responding expression I just walked away.

Jack POV

I and Kim were walking down the hall when Donna came up to me. I really tried to be nice to this girl but she didn't make it easy. It wasn't the biggest deal though, I mean Kim never minded though.

Don't get me wrong Donna was pretty… in a way. She was just fake, about everything. Her skin was orange from her spray tan, her teeth obviously bleached, her hair looked like it had a bucket of grease in it, and she was too skinny. Her clothes were also so tight; I could see every curve she had. Along with her rib cage on her stomach. Honestly she just didn't look natural, and don't forget she had a gallon of makeup on her face.

After Donna walked away I looked over to see Kim with tears filling her beautiful brown doe eyes. "Hey Kim what's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"I don't know why don't you just ask Donna?" she said before walking away. Grace then walked up to me shaking her head.

"What is wrong with you?" she said. I just shrugged, what did I do?

"Jack that girl is breaking because you keep flirting with other girls, with your girlfriend right there", she said putting her hands in an up and down motion.

"I wasn't flirting with her", I said holding my hands in surrender.

"I heard what you said Jack, that was flirting, or at least to a girl it is. and I hate to break it to you, but Donna and Kim are girls", she said.

"Wait so Kim thinks I was flirting with Donna?" I said.

"Of course you idiot, why wouldn't she?" okay was I going crazy. I was just being nice to Donna, of course she did make some flirting moves but I just ignored them and continued conversation.

"Well to a guy it isn't", I defended.

"Oh really… Jerry come here", Jerry walked over to Grace, before he was at his locker and must have heard the whole thing.

"Jerry was Jack flirting with Donna?" she asked.

"Yeah, and Jack that's not cool", he said crossing his arms.

"I wasn't trying to, I was just trying to be nice", I said.

"Jack let me explain this to you, if a girls flirting with you like Donna was and you are talking back in a nice way, then that's accepting the flirting", she said. "which is like saying you like her back!" Jerry just nodded along.

"Okay, okay I'm going to clear this up with Kim", I said. I went to our first class and was surprised not to find her sitting there. I sat down and waited but she never showed. once class was over I looked all around with no luck. she must have left school.

I got out and left too and headed over to the mall. I checked Phil's and captain corndog but she was at neither of those, I even checked sticky buns. the dojo was closed so I headed over to her house. I knocked but there was no answer. I went over and climbed the tree that went to her window. I looked in to see Kim crying on her bed, I also noticed that her necklace was not on her neck.

That last detail kind of hurt, I remember when I gave her that necklace. It was on her four month anniversary and I was sick and tired of guys looking at her like that. So I got the little necklace that had a silver heart on it. on the heart it said 'Jack's girl'. I know that sounds possessive but would you rather me get into a bunch of fights with guys? Besides I would win all of them, I mean I am a 3rd degree black belt.

looking back at Kim I see her walk over to her vanity and pick up a necklace, the necklace I got her. next thing I know I see her throw it in the trash can, okay that one hurt.

I hesitate before knocking on the top of her window, it's already open but I don't want to just barge in.

"Kim can we talk", I said. she just shook her head. "Okay well we are going to talk", I said jumping through the window, and landing on her plush white carpet with a light thud. she doesn't even look up at me, just down at her bedspread, like she's never seen it before. "Kim please look at me", I said. she continues ignoring me. I was getting really fed up with this, she could at least notice my presence. "You know what, you have no reason to be mad. I'm so sorry I was talking to another girl", I said.

yeah, that got her attention. she stood up with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed to a dangerous level. Normally I would find it completely hot, but I'm a little too concerned with what she's going to do right now.

"I don't care you were talking to her, even though you know how much I dislike her, what I care about is how you were completely flirting with her. If that's what you do with her when I'm around, then what do you do when I'm not?" she said.

"I wasn't flirting with her! you know what Kim when I met you I thought you were cool… but this. you're being completely overprotective", she then looked even more enraged.

"You really want to go with overprotective, the one who gave me a necklace saying jacks girl. it's kind of funny though, because while you're threatening guys who come within a yard of me you don't seem to notice half the girls in the school are throwing themselves at you!" by the end she had tears gushing down her cheeks. I wanted to hug her and tell her it's alright, but I was too angry.

"You know what here", she said. she walked over to her trash, which was luckily empty, and pulled out the necklace. "Why don't you give it to Donna, I mean she already has everything", she then stomped out of the room. What did she mean my Donna has everything?

I sit on Kim's bed and put my face in my hands. This had not been what I was wanting to accomplish, the exact opposite. Why was she being so possessive?

present

Kim POV

I kicked and chopped the dummy and thought about Donna. I then kicked the dummy's head so hard that its head flew off the body and across the dojo.

Milton then walked in and looked at me funny but ignored me knowing I wasn't in a good mood.

Jack POV  
I called Jerry and had him come over.

"So Jerry Kim was saying about how Donna already got everything, any idea what she meant?" I asked desperately, still clutching Kim's necklace, it will always only be hers.

"Yeah, um I don't know if I should tell you this…" he trailed off. I gave him a look saying 'tell me or I'll kill you'. he took the hint.

"well I don't know the most about it but basically Donna hated Kim when they were younger. it was like her personal goal to make her miserable. she took one of her old boyfriends, always made her get teased, a bunch of stuff. she literally did everythink Kim did but a little better, so Kim was like a shadow", he said.

"I still don't get why she was being so possessive, I mean I was just being friendly", he said.

"well it probably is because she's jealous. I mean you have to understand in Kim's mind, Donna is way better then her", I actually think Jerry was right.

"I'm going to go talk to her", I said. We both left, and went to the dojo. When I walked in I saw Kim pounding on a dummy with everyone watching. Wow she's an even better fighter when she's angry.

Just as she was about to punch, I grabbed her forearm and dragged her to the closet, seeing the guys chuckle at the struggling blonde beauty. when I finally got her in, I stood in front of the door. she just narrowed her eyes and tried punching me, which I caught and bend her arm, causing her to tilt forward.

"ready to talk now?" I asked. chuckeling as I saw her squirming to get out of my reach, to no avail.

"No, now let me go", she said, I laughed at how stubborn she could be. I then bent her arm more forward which caused her to lean even more. by now the position had to be more then a little uncomfortable. "Now?" I asked. all I got was a small nod, so I let her up. she rubbed her arm and stretched her back.

"What?" she hissed as she was done.

"Look Kim, I know you're upset. but really, I don't like Donna, Jerry told me about how you don't like her and she was mean to you. but I would never choose her over you, I wouldn't even have to think about it", I said honestly. she looked down, but I could still see the faint blush and smile spread aacross her face until it turned into a frown.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why would you choose her over me? she's literally better then me at everything", she mumbled.

"Like what?" I ask.

"She's prettier, more popular, has better hair, is better at sports, better at everything…" she said.

"Kim first of all you're the captain of the cheerleading squad and a 1st degree black belt, you are good at sports. and second of all you're way prettier then Donna", I said.

"Don't lie", she mumbled. "Donna's literally perfect, she's tall, has long legs, tan, big eyes, small waist, pretty clothes, flawless skin, skinny, flawless hair, big eyes, small nose, everything about her is perfect", she said.

"No everything about her is fake, and the only reason she's tall is because she wears those 6 inch heels. Kim I never knew you had this many insecurities", I said surprised. I always assumed Kim was fine with how she looked, and she should be.

"Well guys seem to like it", she mumbled.

"Kim the only reason they don't go after you is because I personally threatened all of them. now come here", I said holding my arms out wide. She walked into them and we just stood there happily cuddeling. I slipped on her necklace and she smiled.

"I'll always be yours and you'll always be mine", I mumbled into her beautiful hair.


	2. Naturually beautiful

**Hey guys so this is a one shot out there, to all those girls…or boys who think they need to have makeup on to be beautiful, one of the most untrue things. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying it's bad to wear makeup, just don't ever be afraid not to wear any. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

summary: Jack teaches Kim she doesn't need makeup

Kim POV

I yawn as I wake up and look at my alarm clock, oh my god I only have 20 minutes to get out the door! I made a quick dash to the bathroom and started the water while brushing my teeth. I quickly got in and scrubbed my body with my tropical scented body wash. I then scrubbed my hair with my rose smelling shampoo and conditioner, before getting out.

I wrap my pink fuzzy towel around me and put a towel in my hair. I dry my body up and throw on a blue camisole with white little polka dots, along with dark blue jeans and black converse, and a black blazer. I take the hair towel out and brush it before putting it back in a loose and messy bun.

smiling I hear a knock at my window. I walk over and see Jack, perched on the branch outside of it. Jack was my boyfriend of about four months and he was always sneaking in here.

as I opened the window I asked, "Jack what are you doing?".

"Waiting for my girlfriend, or we're going to be late, now hurry up", he said. I looked at the clock to see I only had two minutes to get out the door, oh well I'll skip breakfast.

"Relax, I woke up late, and I'll skip breakfast", I said.

"No let's go now and you'll be good, you're done getting ready anyway", he said.

"No I'm not and it's fine I had a big dinner", I said walking over to my vanity. I quickly grab my bottle of foundation and brush before applying some all over my face.  
"You have got to be kidding me, you're going to skip breakfast for this", he said pointing at my makeup holder. It always bothered Jack I wore makeup, I just think I look prettier with it.

"Yes now stop whining", I said while brushing some black mascara onto my lashes. I applied some loose powder to my face along with contouring with bronzer and a coral colored blush. I put on some black eyeliner and light pink gloss before putting some finish spray on.

"Okay I'm done, now let's go", I said getting out of the chair. He rolled his eyes and we both went downstairs and hopped into his truck. (They're sixteen in this).

I already wish I had eaten breakfast, I kind of lied about the big dinner thing, truth is I had only had a peanut butter jelly sandwich.

I was so happy when it got to lunch and I ate up a lot of food. I knew Jack noticed, and probably knew about my lie to. I already knew I was going to catch heck for that, Jack hated when I lied to him, and he made it pretty clear.

In fact that's about the only time he was ever mad at me, when I lied to him. It wasn't very often that this happened though.

2 hours later

I sighed as I slipped through the hallways of Seaford high. Dodging people who were walking so slowly I bet my grandma would complain. Truth is I was going fast because I knew Jack was going to be mad about that lie, and I figured I could avoid it by avoiding him.

Yeah that's how much he hated when people lied to him, nothing got him more agitated. I quickly get to my locker and grab my books before reapplying my lip gloss. I slip my tote over my shoulder and speed walk through the hallways. 'I'll just walk to the dojo', I thought.

I walked out only to see Jack leaning against his black truck with his arms crossed. Probably annoyed that I ignored him all day and I lied to him, and about the makeup. I ducked my head and walked with the crowd of people hoping not to be noticed, but I looked up to see Jack glaring right at me.

I gulped and slowly walked up to him. "Hey Jack!" I said cheerfully.

"Don't 'Hey Jack!', me. You've been ignoring me all day and lied to me, what the heck?" he said looking more aggravated.

"Look I'm sorry okay, I just figured you'd be mad about the lie and stuff…" I said trailing off.

"Well truth be told, I am mad at you. But avoiding me wasn't the solution, it just stalled. Now get in the truck", he said while climbing in. I nodded even though he wouldn't be able to see me and got in.

"Look Jack I'm sorry…" I started only to be interrupted.

"Kim as much as I would like to be mad at you, I'm really not. Usually I'm ticked off when you lie to me, but I guess just not this one", he said. I smiled, I guess he had a point this lie wasn't really a big deal. Usually I didn't do little white lies, I usually did big things to get me out of stuff or trouble, even though it almost always backfired and got me in more trouble.

When we got to the dojo I walked in to see Jerry punching a dummy and Rudy nowhere, along with Milton stretching.

The next morning

I got up to see I had woken up on time this morning. I smiled before slipping my silk robe on and going into my bathroom. after taking a shower and putting my robe on, I brush through my hair and clean my face. I walk into my bedroom and go into my walk in closet. I change in there, and walk out in a blue spaghetti strap shirt, with little white polka dots. I paired it with a pair of white skinny jeans, a black blazer, and some navy blue flats. when I walk out I see Jack sitting at my vanity.

"Jack what are you doing here so early?" I asked as I put some leave in conditioner in my hair.

"Oh I just woke up early and decided to come see my beautiful girlfriend", he said. okay something was up, Jack never just 'wakes up early'. either he's sucking up because he did something, or… well there's no other possibilities.

"Okay what's up?" I asked. He just smiled a sheepish smile.

"Nothing, now if you don't mind I'll be waiting for you at the truck", he said. I just nodded and he left without another word, well that was weird. I shrug and go to my vanity and open the drawer. I gasp as I see all my makeup is gone, everything. What happened to it all I mean it was here last….JACK. that's why he was here, oh he so going to get it. I bounced up from my seat and ran downstairs grabbing an apple on the way.

"Jack!" I yelled as I saw him standing there casually with his arms crossed over his chest, he does that a lot.

"Wow Kim, you're makeup looks amazing today", he said with a grin.

"Jack I know you took it, give it to me right now", I said stomping my foot like a child.

"Kim you're becoming as reliant on it as Donna and her crew. You look better without it", he said while climbing in.

"Jack give it to me right now, I'm running out of time", I said looking at my watch. I only had 30 minutes to get to Seaford, and it was about a 25 minute drive.

Jack shook his head no, before starting the truck.

"Kim if you want a ride, you better get in", he said while smirking victoriously.

"I'd rather drive myself", I said about to head inside and grab my keys.

"I thought you might say that so I got them", he said jingling a pair of keys, wait those are mine!

"Jack give those to me", I said.

"I'm good, now hop in", he said. I looked at the time and sighed seeing we only had two minutes to leave. I plopped in the passenger seat and looked around everywhere for my makeup.

"It's not in here, sorry", he said. I just huffed and crossed my arms. When we got there, me still not speaking a word, I stomped to my locker and grabbed my emergency makeup kit. I ran off to the bathroom and just as I was about to get to the door, I ran into a very hard body.

"Hmm more makeup for me to take", he said picking it up to see what's inside.

"Jack come on give it", I begged.

"Kim this just shows how bad you are, you look georgous without it, with it you just look fake", he said. "You don't need to change anything about you, so why do you?" he said.

I felt his soft lips peck my cheek before he left to go to class. I walked to mine, and realized no one was looking at me different.

When the day was over, I felt amazing. I guess I don't really need makeup.

**Hey guys so this is in no offence to anyone who wears makeup, just go light and you're fine. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Dear diary

**hey guys so here is another story, which I hope you love. So anyway I hope you enjoy and it and yeah. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

**Summary-Kim has to go to cheer practice so she asks the gang to watch her little sister, Kelly. **

Kim POV

Oh no I'm running really late. I have twenty minutes to get to cheer practice, I need to go! I run into my bedroom and slip on some short black rider shorts and a baby pink tank top. I put my hair in a messy bun before running to the door. Just when I was about to open it I hear someone call my name.

"Kimmy?" my little sister, Kelly calls. Oh no how could I forget she was here, she's only four and I can't bring her to cheer practice, and my mom doesn't get home for two hours.

"Come on Kelly you're coming with me", I said as I pick her up. She giggles causing me to sigh, I don't care what my mom says we're nothing alike. She's like a complete future girly girl while I'm not. I see I only have ten minutes left so I dash out the door and run, after putting Kelly down, with Kelly to the dojo.

"Can you guys do me a huge favor?" I ask as I get there. I was supposed to be at practice but I had cheer.

"What?" Rudy asks coming out of his office, and not expecting to see me.

"I can't bring her to cheer practice, because I can't keep an close eye on her, can you please watch her for like two hours", I plead.

"Kim...", Rudy starts.

"Look please my mom's not home, and I can't go run after her if I'm on top of a pyramid", I said.

"Fine, but you owe me", I nodded before letting go of Kelly and watch her run up to Jack, they had met a few times and she loves him.

_Not as much as you do,_ there goes that little annoying voice. Ignoring it I thank them and run out.

I run in just as everyone else is standing in the middle of gym just about to start, phew I made it.

Jack POV

I was working on teaching Jerry this new kick when Kim came in. she was wearing black shorts and a pink tank top.

"Can you guys do me a huge favor?" she asks, already putting on a little pout, this must be a really big favor.

"What?" Rudy asks as he comes out of his office.

"I can't bring her to cheer practice, because I can't keep an close eye on her, can you please watch her for like two hours?" she pleads.

"Kim", Rudy starts to say.

"Look please my mom's not home, and I can't go run after her if I'm on top of a pyramid", she said.

"Fine but you owe me", Rudy Sais before Kim lets her go and with a thank you she's gone. Kelly instantaneously runs over to me, hugging my knees.

"Jack!" she yells.

"Hey Kelly what's up?" I ask while picking up the little Kimmy and spinning her around. She just giggles and kisses my cheek.

Kim liked to say that they were nothing alike, but they were. Kim didn't like to admit it but she did giggle, and sometimes would even snort, not like an ugly snort though a cute one. She also smiled a lot, and they both had those brown doe eyes and blonde hair, Kim's being a little lighter.

"Um… the ceiling why?" she says, causing me to laugh.

"Oh just checking, anyway so what do you want to do?" I ask. The whole gang, except Kim, knew that we wouldn't be practicing karate with this little girl around. She was so fun to play with, I loved her to death.

_Not as much as you love Kim_, there goes that little annoying voice, again. It's true I had developed a crush on the blonde beauty, but the thing is if she rejected me I wouldn't know how to take it.

"I have an idea!" she squealed as she ran over to Kim's locker. "Jack open this", she demanded more then asked. Another way they were alike.

"Sorry Kelly but I can't I don't know the combo", I said.

"06, 34, 08" she said.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"She told me a while ago, so that if she ever forgot. Anyway just open it!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay I'll open it", I said. I put in the combination and it opened with ease to reveal her clean locker. In it was a deodorant, mints, candy, body spray, a pair of black sweat pants, light blue tank top, and her diary.

Kelly walked over and snatched the book out of her locker.

"Kelly that's Kim's, you can't read it", I scolded her.

"I've already read it, but you haven't", she said.

"Kelly I can't, Kim would be upset", I said.

"Well okay I guess you don't have to figure out what Kim thinks about you", she said.

"Wait she talked about me in there", I said pointing to the diary.

"Like half the thing is about you, so enjoy", she said throwing me the book and walking out. I looked at the cover to see it was a light blue color with a big purple "K" on it.

I sighed before opening it. I saw that in the right hand corner she put the date so went to the date where we met, October 3. It read.

_Dear diary, _

_Today was a pretty good day I guess. I meat this insanely cute guy, he had the cutest brown eyes and long hair. His name is Jack, and he's insanely nice. The only thing is he was talking to the bobby wasabi group, I hope he doesn't join them, I mean it would be kind of awkward and hard to be his friend then. _

_Frank is so annoying sometimes, today we were set to spar and he wouldn't stop bugging me. I wasn't oblivious to the fact that he ran his hand over my butt, multiple times. _

_But other then that it was a good day, I can't wait to see more of this Jack kid, _

_Kim_

I chuckled at the fact that I'm 'Insanely cute and nice', and decided to keep reading. I skipped through until the day that Kim quit the black dragons and joined us.

_Dear diary_

_This is going to sound crazy, but I quit the black dragons. I know, crazy right. Well the reason I did that was because of the fact that Ty made Frank kick Jack so he couldn't win against me. Honestly I never felt so bad in my life after that, all that pain caused by me. If I wasn't there then it wouldn't have happened because no one else in my dojo can do that except me. I was also worried that Jack would blame me and hate me for it. _

_So I quit the black dragons and asked to join the wasabi warriors, where I was face to face to Jack. Seriously he had to be the cutest guy ever, okay not cuter then Brad Wolfe but close. We just practiced the rest of the night, I loved how they just accepted me like I was there the whole time. I have to go now._

_Kim_

I laughed as I read this, I used to be kind of skinny back then but now I was really buff. I had been told many times that I was cuter than Brad Wolfe. I skipped to a week ago, which was the newest entry, probably because it's been in her locker.

_Dear diary, _

_I really don't know what to do anymore. I have the biggest crush ever, and he doesn't even know, or have any chance in liking me back. Why would he, every girl in the school likes him, why would he choose me?_

_I don't know why I'm so hung up on him, it's so hard being his best friend sometimes. Especially when he asks me advice on girls, how am I supposed to answer that? I wish Jack liked be back, but I know he never will._

_Kim_

Oh my god, Kim liked me. I couldn't believe his. I jumped up in happiness only to see everyone give a odd look towards me. I just shrugged it off and saw Kim come in.

"Thanks so much for watching her guys, and practice got cut off early because Abby broke her leg", she walked up to her locker, and opened it. uh oh I thought as I remembered her diary is currently stuffed down my shirt, what I panicked?

"Where is diary?" Kim seethed, knowing one of us took it.

"Jack has it", Kelly squealed. Kim shot me a look and walked slowly to me.

"Jack give me my diary right now, and for your sake you better have not read any of it", I just scratched my neck.

"He read all through it", Kelly squealed. Kim gasped and slapped my arm, hard.

"What the heck Jack! That's my private business, oh no you didn't read the last one did you", she said. Without giving me time to answer she continued. "Look I really don't want this to wreck our friendship and…" she continued babbling. After about five minutes of nonstop talking I grabbed her waist and pulled her forward connecting our lips in a heated kiss.

It took her a few seconds but she responded, and I felt her hands slip up and start pulling my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and enjoyed the kiss.

"What?" she asked in a daze after we broke apart.

"Kim I've always liked you", I mumbled kissing her neck.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really", I said and connected our lips again.

"Well this is getting a little inappropriate for Kelly and me, and I have a feeling it's going to get worse so I'm going to walk her home", I heard Jerry say.

**Okay guys so did you like, I can imagine Jerry saying that at the end. Anyway I hope you liked. **


	4. Kim's letter

**Hey guys so here is this one-shot. So yeah I hope you enjoy, and I have some story ideas that I want to put into fanfiction so keep a look out for those, when I have them posted I will put it in tell you guys so yeah.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

Summary- Jack goes into Kim's room one day and finds her letter.

Jack POV

I sighed as I read off the last vocabulary term we had to know for the test, fifty words in two weeks, kill me. Kim looked as happy as me. We continued studying, sadly.

"Hey Jack I'm going to go and get a drink real quick, want one?" she asked. I just shook my head and she walked down to her kitchen getting her drink. I sat there kind of awkwardly, being in your girlfriends room alone is not that fun.

Something then caught my eye, it was a white envelope peeking out from between two books on her bookcase, it was barely sticking out like she wanted it to be hidden. I walked over and saw it said 'Jack' on one side.

This was the letter she wrote to me the day we thought I was leaving for japan. I started to open it then hesitated. She wouldn't want me reading this, I mean she never gave it to me. She would also be ticked if she knew I read this, and that would mean restricted make out time.

I heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs so I quickly shoved the envelope into my book bag.

"Hey Jack", she said as she walked back in. I jumped back on the bed and responded with a 'hey'.

"So let's get back to work", she said. We continued working on all of the vocab. She then stared at my book bag.

"Jack what's that?" she asked as she pointed to the white envelope that I just now realized was sticking out a few inches.

"Um nothing got to go bye!" I said in a rush. Since we were using her flashcards I just grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and ran off. I guess my suddenness and nearvousness comfirmed her suspicions because she was soon rushing after me.

"Jack give me that right now!" she yelled as I ran ahead of her. I got a head start and was a little bit faster since my legs were longer, so there's no way she was going to catch me. I also had a better stamina.

Still I wanted to read that now, so I threw my bag up into a tree and started climbing it. Kim just ran to the bottom of the tree and yelled at me, she wasn't a very good climber.

"Jack I'm serious please don't read that", she said her voice turning from angry to begging.

"Relax Kim, it's no big deal", I soothed and tore open the letter. It read:

_Dear Jack, _

_Hey well I just wanted to write this letter to say that I'm sad to see you leave and loved being your friend. But there's also something I need to tell you, I lied. All those times I denied I had a crush on you, I was lying right through my teeth. I knew you'd never like me though, and I still know that. I mean I'm just Kim Crawford while you're Jack Brewer, school heart throb. _

_Don't worry about telling me you don't like me okay? I understand I wouldn't like me either. But when you come back can we pretend this never happened, that we're just friends again. so it won't be so awkward between us, because I feel a huge weight lifted off my shoulder even as I write this. _

_Anyway the gang and I will miss you and can't wait to see you when you come back, _

_Kim_

I frowned at the middle part, where she said she want' good enough for me. Kim tried to appear all tough and cool, but on the inside she could be a softie, which I loved about her. so like all other girls she thought she wasn't as good as she really is.

I looked down expecting to see Kim standing there still mad at me reading her letter, but she was gone. She must have left while I was reading it.

I grabbed my bag and walked to the dojo, empty. I checked the park, one of Kim's favorites and phils before heading back to hers. I don't think she was there but I might as well try.

I climbed up her house and looked through her window, and saw a blonde sitting on the bed crying her eyes out. Sadly this blonde was Kim.

I crawled through the window, and climbed up the bed next to her, holding her.

"Kim I'm sorry, I thought it'd just admit you have a crush on me", I said truthfully.

"Please forget you read that", she said.

"Kim we need to talk about what you wrote, Kim I'm not out of your league, you're beautiful smart and funny", I said.

"She just shrugged pulling the comforter over her head. I sighed before pulling the comforter off her and picking her up, holding her like a baby.

"Yes you are, now come on" I said. I dragged her to her bathroom and wiped off her access makeup, and hugged her tight.

"I love you", I mumbled into her silky blonde hair.

"I love you too", she said back. we stayed like that for a while until I felt her untuck her head from my neck.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you really think I'm in you're in my league", she asked.

"You're out of my league Kim", she beamed at this adding a peck to my cheek before tucking my head back.  
"Jack", she asked again, taking her head out of my neck, again.

"Yes", I said.

"When am I going to get to read your letter", she asked. I just gulped and smiled.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed. If you have any ideas then make sure to leave a review or PM me.


	5. KIm's letter part two

**Hey guys so sorry for the long awaited wait, it's just I have a lot of stories going on here and have a lot of new ones to post. Anyway this will be part two to Kim's letter, and yes it will be Jack's letter. I hope you like, have any ideas? Feel free to post them below and if I write it I will give you a shout out. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

**Summary: after Jack reading Kim's letter, Kim reads jacks. **

It's been a few days since Jack read my letter. I'm still kind of embarrassed about it, but he's acting normal so it's not that bad. I wonder what his letter read? Now that I think about it it's kind of unfair, her got to read my letter but I don't get to read his? I don't think so.

I ponder this as I sit on my bed, reading. I put my book down on my nightstand, I was too deep in thought to focus on it anyway. Why didn't he let me read his letter? I think that's unfair. Hmm...

Thump! I heard from outside, I ignore it going back to my way more important thoughts. Why wouldn't Jack let me read his letter? What had he put in it? That he liked me, that he didn't like me? I'm sick of asking…well thinking questions. Thump! I hear again. Ugh what is that annoying sound?

I go to my window and unlatch the lock, opening it fully to peer outside to see a silhouette of a person. It was too dark to see who it was. Oh my god what if it's some creepy person coming to kidnap me or something.

I see the shadow move and immediately tense, who is that!? I quickly grab my book , my nearest weapon. Oh give me a break I was panicked, so I wasn't thinking clearly. I look back out to hear a groan. Oh my god why didn't I just close my window, I run over to it but it was too late and the person already jumped in.

"Hey Kim", my boyfriend Jack sais.

"Jack what the hell, you scared me to death!" I said whacking him with the heavy book.

"Ouch Kim no need to get violent, and sorry next time should I bring a neon sign", he joked. I just narrowed my eyes at him, and swung the book back with my hand to whack him again. Sadly, he caught my wrist this time. "Okay look I'm really sorry, next time I'll say it's Jack okay babe", he said. I nodded, releasing the book and going to flop ungracefully onto the bed. which caused Jack to chuckle lightly before laying right next to me.

"So where are your parents?" he asked.

"On a business trip, still, yours?" I asked.

"At home, I snuck out my window", he said.

"Jack what if you get into trouble?" I ask worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, my parents rarely check on me", he said.

"So Jack, can I ask you something?" I start.

"You just did", he joked.

"I'm serious Jack", I said.

"Okay, okay, what is it?" he asked.

"Can I read your letter?" I ask.

He doesn't even hesitate, his face instantly becomes serious, which is a rare look for Jack. "No", he simply said.

"But come on, you read mine, it's only fair", I whine knowing fair well that I sound like a little child.

"Kim I said no and that's final", he said.

"But I-" before I could continued he interrupted me.

"Kim I said no and I meant it", he stated firmly. Knowing I wasn't going to get my way on this, I turn on my side away from him and pout, this is so unfair.

"Come on Kim, don't be sad", he said. I felt thick muscular arms wrap around my waist. "Look Kim, I just wrote some stuff in there I don't want you knowing yet", he said turning me.

"Well what did you say that you would want me to now know?" I asked.

"Well that I loved you, and your personality. And liked you way better then Donna tobin, or heather clark, or any of those other girls. I promise one day I'll let you read it, just not today", he said. I nodded.

Two weeks later

"Hey Kim", Grace said walking to my locker.

"Hey Grace why you so happy?" I said noticing the bright white smile on my best friends face.

"I got a gift for you", she said handing me a letter? Confused I flip it over to see Kim written on it, only not in Grace's handwriting. This is jacks handwriting, in fact this is his letter.

"Grace he said he didn't want me to read it", I said handing it back.

"I know, that's what this is for", she said holding up an almost identical envelope.

"Grace, I'm sorry, but I would feel horrible if I did this", I said.

"Come on Kim, he read yours, why not read his. besides then you get to know his feelings, let's face it sometimes Jack isn't good at telling people how he feels but with this you get to know", she said. I just shook my head no.

"No Grace, sorry but I'm giving it back to him", I said sticking it inside my bag. She just rolled her eyes, sighed and nodded.

After school

Jack POV

We were currently at karate practice. Kim had left to go get changed, and I saw my hair wasn't looking it's best. What, this hair takes maintenance.

"Jerry, got any hair product?" I asked.

"No, sorry. I know Kim has some in her bag though", he said motioning to her backpack that lay on the stacked up mats. I nodded and unzipped it, going through it until I found some leave in conditioner. Perfect, I thought. I pulled it out and something caught my eye…a letter. Oh great another love note from one of those guys.

Kim always hates when I read these, because then I get all possessive, but hey I'm her boyfriend. I pull it out and see that it's not a love note, well not the one I expected. This is my letter! Kim was going to read it, when I told her not to! I can't believe she'd lie to me like that!

Kim then came out in her light pink tank top and cotton white short shorts. I hid the letter behind my back. "Hey Kim, want to tell me anything?" I ask. I tried to keep my voice calm but I couldn't help it, and it came out in more of a growl. Jerry, sensing there was a very angry black belt in the room, left, to go to Phil's, were the rest of the gang was.

"Umm not really" she said avoiding my gaze. That's how I always could tell when she was keeping something from me, she couldn't look me in the eyes.

"Then what's this?" I growled out taking the envelope from behind me.

"Jack where did you get that?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter, I can't believe you Kim!" and with that I stormed out of the dojo.

I know guys this isn't a one-shot, there will be a part three for Jack's letter, I just wanted to post something. So yeah I hope you liked.


End file.
